User blog:Deshiba/What if: Viktor
Greetings, fellow summoners. What if got the same treatment as pertaining their unique items? That , like , was converted into a trinket? The Hex Core Making the hex core into a trinket would pose some interesting options and challenges. # itself wouldn't take up a slot anymore, freeing Viktor to buy other items for that slot. So, just like Bonetooth Necklace, The Hex Core should lose its damage core but maintain its utility. # is tied into , this could either mean that he'd need a new passive, or that the damage statistics that were part of both The Hex Core and its evolutions become this passive. # , like trinkets, requires gold to upgrade into its evolutions. This is different from the kill stack-based Bonetoth Necklace. Changes Keeping all those options and challenges in mind, but also keeping true to Viktor as much as possible there would be 3 resulting items that could be obtained at the start of the game. These would just be trinkets in a different coat, unique and exclusive to Viktor. Yellow= that lasts seconds (120 second cooldown)}} |limit = * Limited to 3 Stealth Wards on the map per player. * Only available to . }} |-|Blue= a small area within range for 1 second (120 second cooldown) Enemy champions hit will be for 5 seconds (does not break stealth)}} |limit = Only available to . }} |-|Red= range) The drone and all invisible traps and wards within a -unit radius ( second cooldown)}} |limit = Only available to . }} Upgrades It gets interesting when we get to the upgraded trinkets, since this is where the difference between Rengar and Viktor first gets any real consequence. Keeping true to Victor would mean that the parts where you'd upgrade the trinket would at least grant the utility parts of his passive. And keeping true to trinkets would require 475 gold and level 9 to unlock this extra bonus. So we'd get the following items: Power= increases Viktor's movement speed by 30% for 3 seconds. |act = that lasts 180 seconds (120 second cooldown)}} |limit = * Limited to 3 Stealth Wards on the map per player. * Only available to . |req = Cannot be purchased until level 9. |buy = 475 }} |-|Gravity= cast range is increased by 30%. |act = an area up to 4000 units away for 1 second (90 second cooldown) Enemy champions hit are for 5 seconds (does not break stealth)}} |limit = Only available to . |req = Cannot be purchased until level 9. |buy = 475 }} |-|Death= sets fire to enemies, dealing 30% bonus magic damage over 4 seconds. |act = for 10 seconds and summons a drone at the target location for 6 seconds (600 range) The drone and all invisible traps and wards within a 600-unit radius (60 second cooldown)}} |limit = Only available to . |req = Cannot be purchased until level 9. |buy = 475 }} Missing Stats But what about the combat stats? You can't really include them as part of the trinket, since you'd get combat stats on your extra slot, which is not really an option... these could be directly transfused into his innate but, since it used to take up a slot before, that doesn't seem fair either. But not having an innate is not either, so what do they all have in common? Right, ability power per level! Due to the hextech augmentations to his body, Viktor gains bonus ability power}}. }} Conclusion It's totally viable to make Viktor's Hex Core into a trinket slot. But would it change too much? Is the mechanic of having an item with 3 upgrade paths that are unique to Viktor so core on him that it would change his play style and identity? Or would this freed up item slot give Viktor more chances to upgrade the ability he wants the most separate from the combat stats he wants to go with it? You decide, is this a buff, nerf or break to Viktor? Edit As some users have noted in the comments, tying the effects provides directly into the several trinkets limits the choice in what trinkets to get. Therefore I'd like to adjust a change to the suggestion. Instead of incorporating their effects into several trinkets. It could be made so that the several trinket effects might be added upon , just like enchantments get added onto boots. This way you could still choose the trinket you want on top of the effect provides. P.S.: Credit for the templates used on the items goes to Emptylord, who does an overall epic job of tuning up this wiki's visual appeal. Category:Blog posts